Birth of a Flame
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Roy's mother wants him to be a scholar. His father wants him to be a solider. Roy wants to be an alchemist. How far will he go to prove who he is?
1. Rebellious

_Ch. 1_

_Rebellious_

"Roy Mustang!" a shrill, angered voice bellowed out through the house. "Get down here!"

Grudgingly, a raven-haired boy of sixteen poked his head out of the door to the upstairs bedroom. His dark eyes locked with his mother's and hardened. Growling to himself, he trudged down the stairs to meet his mother.

"Stand up straight boy!" his mother snapped, slapping his face and straightening him. "Now listen here. We're not sending you to school just so you can slack off. You'd better pay attention and keep up."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, his tone flat.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do," Roy shook his head for emphasizes.

"Don't think that your teacher and I don't talk!"

"I know you do."

"Roy Arthur Mustang! Don't play games with me!"

"If you'd tell me what this is about, maybe it wouldn't feel like one," Roy shrugged.

"Your schoolwork," his mother's voice trembled. "Your teacher has informed me that you're falling behind."

"Last I checked, I was keeping up. I'm turning in all my work and getting good grades on tests and homework. I'm not failing."

"But you're not doing as well as you were."

"It's getting harder."

"Your teacher also said that you've been reading a book."

"Not unusual," Roy shrugged. "I read books all the time."

"This one, though, looks suspiciously like an alchemy book," there was a pause. "Have you been studying alchemy?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Roy," his mother warned. "You know how your father and I feel about alchemy."

"I know. 'It's never to be used. It is the devil's magic and is taboo.' I've heard it before mother."

"You haven't answered the question Roy!" her voice rose. "Are you studying alchemy?"

"So what if I am?" Roy shot back. "It's not like you can stop me."

"So you are!"

"No, I'm not," Roy glared. "But even if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

Although she wasn't satisfied with his answer, Roy's mother grumbled something and then addressed him. "Fine, go to your room and back to what you were doing. But remember, if I ever catch you doing alchemy-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Roy rolled his eyes as he turned his back on his mom and went back up the stairs to his room.

Roy went into his bedroom and sat on the bed, looking at the slanted ceiling. Despite the mansion he lived in having many gorgeous rooms filled with luxuries and extravagance any person could dream of, Roy had chosen to move into a rather simple room instead. It didn't have a fancy bed or desk or anything like that. Compared to the rest of the house, it was a commoner's room. Roy liked it best that way.

"Geez," he grumbled, lying on his back. "Why'd I have to be born into this stupid family anyways? People always want this lifestyle, but what's so great about it? It's so stiff and strict," he rolled to his side. "I hate it. 'Roy do this. Roy do that,'" he mocked his mom's voice. "'Roy, we don't send you to school to play around,'" he switched to a deeper voice, imitating his father. "'Son, you have to buck up. Become a solider. Go to war. There's no greater honor than to serve. Fight, fight, fight. Kill, kill, kill.' Sheez. Can't I just do something I want?"

Sighing, he slipped his hand underneath his pillow, pulling out a thin, leather bound book with the words "Alchemy Elements" burned on the front. Its pages were yellow and aged and they crinkled at the very brush of air. The leather smelled of old, dirty cowhide and moth balls from the previous owner.

He had found the old book in a store on his way home from school. This was one of three he currently had on alchemy. The other two were "Basic Alchemy" and "Alchemy in Action". He had picked up the first one, "Basic Alchemy", out of curiosity and rebellion. His parents had always told him that alchemy was black magic and was never to be touched. So naturally, when he saw the book on basic alchemy, he had to get it. He wanted to know what was so bad about it. At first, he was reading it, just seeing if he would get caught; he just wanted to prove he couldn't be controlled. But as he got farther into the basic book, he realized that alchemy may be something for him. He tried it once, on his way home from school. That's when he realized he had the talent.

Since then, he had picked up two more books and was almost through with his second, "Alchemy Elements". This one he found extremely interesting as it described the differences between the elements in alchemy and how circles are limited by the insignias in them.

He opened the book carefully to the page he had marked. It was near the end of the water element chapter.

"Huh…fire," he mused as he turned the page. "'Fire is a most useful element, though hard to wield and master. It takes someone of exceptional skill to do so. It is also limited as things cannot be created. One must have a spark first before using alchemy to control fire. The spark can be brought about by a number of things including matches and ignition cloth, a special, rough material that, when struck hard enough against itself, will create a spark. It is also useless in the rain."

He looked at the basic circle. Something inside him clicked. An urge welled up and he felt like he had to try it. He had to attempt something like this, something so amazing that his parents would see he wasn't a failure. If he could master fire…if he could become a great alchemist…then maybe…maybe he'd be accepted…maybe…

"Roy! Dinner! And I expect you to eat! You're getting too skinny!" the piercing call of his mom shattered his thoughts.

Taking another look at the circle, he reluctantly closed the book, slipping it back under his pillow, and went to meet his torturers.


	2. Opposing Sides

_Ch. 2_

_Opposing Sides_

"Ah Roy, how've you been?" a thunderous voice boomed as Roy quietly sat down to dinner.

"Roy's been slipping in school, Roger," Roy's mother sharply told her husband.

"Nonsense Merideth," Roger laughed. "While a soldier's mind is important, knowledge didn't win wars. It's man power, brute strength. That's what makes us great."

"That's not the point," Merideth's eyebrow twitched as she sat down after passing out the food. "His teacher believes he's been studying alchemy."

"Son, have you been studying alchemy?" Roger turned to Roy, stuffing a meat-tipped fork in his mouth.

"No," Roy replied.

"See? He says he hasn't," Roger jabbed his fork towards Roy. "That's good enough for me."

"Roger!" Merdieth scolded. "He's obviously lying!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Roger spread out his hands.

"Discipline him like a father should!" Merdieth yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that's real smart. Let someone who's never here do the disciplining," Roy commented dryly, putting a piece of his meal into his mouth.

"Don't start with me Roy Arthur Mustang!" his mother bellowed at him. "You're on my last nerve."

"But unfortunately not your last leg," Roy added.

"Roy!" his father scolded sharply. "That is no way to talk to your mother. Understand me?"

"Yes sir," Roy muttered and reluctantly stuck some food in his mouth.

The three ate in silence for a while. Merdieth brewed and glared at Roy while she ate, sticking her fork into her food with precision without once looking down at it. Roger eagerly at his food, not caring about the feelings of the other two. Roy poked at his food, pushing it around the plate, occasionally venturing to take a nibble only to return to his previous engagement of chasing the meat around with a fork.

"Oh, I noticed that your friend Maes was back from his trip," Roger noted.

"Really?" Roy perked.

"Yeah, he was out walking around today as I drove home," Roger nodded.

"I'm going to go see him," Roy stood up from his seat and sprinted for the door.

"Roy, get back here!" Merdieth bellowed. "You're not going anywhere until you finish your-" but the door slammed behind Roy.


	3. Hughes and Mustang

_Ch. 3_

_Hughes and Mustang_

The dusk air was fresh and cool. The sun had not yet gone down, but it was on its way. There was a slight aroma of burning wood off in the distance and a warm breeze made its way past Roy as he slowed his pace and glanced behind him to be sure no one was watching him. It was only then did Roy allow himself the luxury of a deep breath. His eyes fell on his pale skin.

_An alchemist,_ his thoughts mused as the steady walk to his friend's house began. _A true alchemist. What would it take? Surely I wouldn't be stuck inside all the time, like I am now. Anything's better than this hell I'm living in. My parents think they know best, but they don't. I shouldn't have to become a solider, or a scholar, or anything else they want if I don't wish it, should I?_

"Roy, hey there!" a friendly and familiar voice called through the air.

Roy looked up and felt a smile creep over his stone face. His buddy, Maes Hughes, stood at the door of the Hughes household, his hand waving like a flag in the wind. A smile was plastered on the kind face and gentle, but sharp, golden raven eyes looked out at Roy.

"Maes," Roy laughed. "I was just coming to see you."

"I know," Maes stated as Roy neared the porch. "I saw you coming down the walk."

"Good to see you're back," Roy smiled. "I was lonely, if I dare say it."

"Roy!" a herd of small children, ages ranging from three all the way to ten, ran out to massacre the new arrival.

Roy couldn't help but laugh as the group toppled him over, pushing him into the plush green grass. Little arms grabbed at him and wrapped around his torso and each trying to tell Roy some or another.

"Brother Roy's here mama!" a few called as the mother of the army came up beside them.

"Hello Roy," Maes' mom smiled. "How are you?"

"Doing fine Mrs. Hughes," Roy nodded courteously at the large woman.

"Get off of him, I'm sure he wants to breathe," Mrs. Hughes playfully scolded the group.

Grumbling in compliance, the children crawled off Roy's chest and went to playing with each other as Roy stood to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Oh, you're so thin," Mrs. Hughes grabbed Roy's shoulders and turned him a little. "You've become much thinner since we left. Have you not been eating?"

"I've been eating fine," Roy lied.

"Come now," Mrs. Hughes good-naturedly prodded. "I know how horrible the cooking at your own house can be. Come eat with us tonight."

Roy sighed, though a happy sigh. It was true. The food at the Hughes household was much preferred by Roy, despite the high dollar stuff that his parents insisted on buying and eating. Roy found that stuff alright, but it lacked something, something that Mrs. Hughes knew how to make.

"I've already eaten," Roy stated.

"No matter, you are as thin as a pole," Mrs. Hughes ruffled Roy's hair. "You could stand to eat a bit more, huh?"

Roy looked helplessly at Maes who just chuckled and shrugged. Maes liked it when Roy ate with them and, of course, wouldn't stop his mother in her attempt to lure Roy to their dinner table. If anything, Maes was prone to helping her.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind," Roy gave in.

"'If you don't mind'! I insist!" Mrs. Hughes exclaimed.

Roy chuckled and followed Maes and his mother into the dining room, the herd of siblings following the two older boys. Maes smiled at Roy as they walked down the hall.

"We were just sitting down to dinner," Maes informed.

"Oh, really?" Roy cocked his head. "Then it seems I have good timing."

"As always," Maes laughed.

"Hey Maes, can we talk after dinner?" Roy timidly asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about since we've been gone so long," Maes nodded. "Still having at-home issues?"

"You have no idea," Roy admitted.

"Roy Mustang," Maes' thin, but strong, father beamed as the flock entered the dining room. "What an honor it is to have you!"

Mr. Hughes stood from his seat just to come and nearly smother Roy in a bone-cracking hug.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hughes," Roy squeaked.

"Dear, put the poor boy down, you're suffocating him," Mrs. Hughes scolded.

Sheepishly, Mr. Hughes dropped Roy and brushed his shoulders off before stepping back to take a look at his other raven-haired son.

"My, my boy, what have they been feeding you over there?" he critically asked. "Chicken feed? You're scrawnier than my aunt Petunia. They have been feeding you, right?"

"Yes sir, they have been," Roy nodded.

"Leave the poor boy alone Frank," Mrs. Hughes told her husband as she placed the last of the food on the table. "Can't you see he's been depressed without us?"

Of course, Roy knew she was teasing. She had no way of knowing that to be fact. It was depression that kept him from eating. It was alchemy that kept him sane.

The dinner was rather long, as was the Hughes fashion. Conversations were often held here, everything from weather to family things, and Roy was always included.

"So, Roy, what have you been up to?" Mr. Hughes took a drink.

"Oh, this and that, nothing note worthy," Roy shrugged.

"How's the private schooling going?" Mrs. Hughes gathered plates.

"Horrible, I hate it," Roy sighed. "I wish I could just leave, but my mother insists that I have to have the perfect education and be the best scholar."

"I wonder if she's ever thought that maybe you weren't born to be a scholar," Maes stroked his chin.

"No," Roy answered bluntly. "She's so set on me being a college scholar that she won't open her eyes to anything else."

"That's a shame," Mrs. Hughes noted from the kitchen.

"It really is," Mr. Hughes nodded. "It's quite obvious your talents lie elsewhere."

"Heh, yeah, now if only you could convince my parents of that," Roy chuckled.

"You should come live with us," Maes perked. "Then my parents would be your parents and you wouldn't have to worry about that."

Roy laughed hollowly. "I wish I could. That would be great."


End file.
